paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Noble Officer
Noble Officer "Forward, Atomic Warriors!" :- Noble Officer Tactical Analysis * Apparently humanity is fragile: Noble Officers are some of the less affected survivors of the nuclear war, and sometimes join up to lead the clones in the battle, armed with a longsword and a radio pistol capable of stunning enemies. * Stunning Surprise: Of course, the Atomic Kingdom has gone considerable lengths to ensure the well-being of its Noble Officers, equipping them with planar shields and short range teleporters that let them quickly jump into a attack or pull out if things go badly. * You can't, I can: As non-clones, Noble Officers tend to have a good impression on their clone warriors, and this only extends when they bravely dive into battle, causing clones to try and imitate their bravery, courage and hardship. Operational History In the legions of cloned soldiers that make up the massive army of the Atomic Kingdom, Noble Officers lead by merit of their titles. These titles, however, have nothing to do with inheritance or family names, but by the simple distinction of being wholly normal, regular men born rather than cloned and decanted. In an army bred for set thought patterns, the non-clones provide flexibility and initiative and that slight degree of randomness that helps keep strategy fluid and unpredictable by the Kingdom's enemies. They are rare individuals in a sea of identical faces, the last few survivors of the world's first devastating nuclear exchange. Noble Officers lead from the front. No matter their rank, they are at the forefront of every combat action, beaming down first and beaming out last in every engagement, leading fire teams in person. Their first-hand experience and easy link to command through their radio communication badges allow them to constantly rely information from the front to the commanders, and relay orders back, making them invaluable bypasses to the ponderous chain of command. They fight with ray pistols and jian, getting right in with the troops under their command, and their skill and determination inspire those around them to redouble their efforts. Noble Officers are trained to a very high standard and entrusted with high-quality equipment compared to their cloned subordinates, including personal planar shield generators and short range teleporters, lending Noble Officers considerable advantages in combat, both on the offense and defence. If isolated from command elements, an event quite common due to electromagnetic bursts and ionized air from annihilation missiles and ray weapons, Noble Officers are authorized to operate alone and take whatever action is necessary for victory. They can requisition any element of the Chinese army under their command to complete their mission, and thus can keep combined-arms tactics operating smoothly under even the most pressing circumstances. Because of this, and what they represent to the Atomic Kingdom, they are considered priority targets. If they are aware of this, there is no indication in their actions, as they stand by to beam without hesitation into the most formidable of combat situations. Behind the Scenes The dress uniform of the Noble Officer is based around Kirk's rarely-seen wraparound command tunic from the original Star Trek series. Noble Captain "War isn't a good life, but it's life." :- Noble Captain Tactical Analysis Organize Me, Cap'n: A select few even among the noble officers, Noble Captains lead entire companies into battle if they choose to. They even have command over other noble officers. Hands of the Viceroy: Trained in advanced leadership techniques and to physical perfection, the captains inspire even greater bravery in their clones, but they're also given the best equipment and responsibilities that the Viceroy can give them. Not a Commando: Though tough, a captain is still best used against infantry and in a support capacity. Aircraft will make mulch out of a captain, and she can be crushed like any other infantry. Operational History The sheer scale of the Atomic Kingdom's armies is clear when an outside observer finally gets a chance to see the massive numbers of clones placed on an active battlefield. Thousands of uniform "soldiers", marching in lock step like the once-magnificent Terra Cotta army. Legions of hoop-wheeled vehicles and green-lit aircraft. Only these same hordes need constant oversight and control. The noble leaders of China's armies have specially trained to lead these clones into battle, but there are still so many non-clone, non-mutant, non-sterile survivors that there's still ground to cover in command and control. One of the survivors, a former PLA infantry commander now carrying a Jade jian, suggested an intermediary position between the higher command of China's armies in the rear and in space, and the commanders in the field, as the PLA had used to try and carry out their advances. Though little more than a simple way to organize the field battalions, this former communist advised that this could be used to the Kingdom's advantage. Placing an emphasis on the individual abilities of these officers to make decisions over even other nobles in the field, the Atomic Kingdom's leadership approved the concept. Now the vital link between the Kingdom's bureaucracy and the nobles leading the field teams, the captains of the Kingdom's cloned companies working as a perfectly oiled machine in the field. Observing the mental and physical states of the officers under their command and approving the requisition forms for equipment and clones, the captains have become the new leaders of the Atomic Kingdom to the world. They're often the first leaders with any real authority found by another power, although attempted negotiations usually end in gamma rays and disruptor blasts. Behind the Scenes The appearance of the Noble Officer is loosely based on Captain Janeway of Star Trek: Voyager. The Noble Officer was given a miniskirt not only as a reference to Star Trek, but also because it was impactful in 1960's feminism. Marine Officer Tactical Analysis *'Best of the Rest:' Where most of the survivors of the war are now leading hordes of expendable clones, the Marine Officer corps leads the highly-trained Starfleet Marines into battle as inspiring examples of courage and valor. *'Shields are Holding:' The Marine Officer is just as protected as his counterparts, protected by planar shielding and possessing short-ranged teleporters to jump to and from battle. That they're amphibious is just icing on the atomic cake. *'Everything to Lose, Nothing to Gain:' Also like their fellow officers, the Marine leaders are just as valuable to be taken out by an enemy. Doubly so, once the enemy realizes just how vital these officers are to their clones on the field. Operational History Clones, being children in terms of age, need examples to follow and emulate. Though radio learning can do wonders to their minds, it is human nature to mimic that which a child looks up to. Starfleet Marines are no different. Even with their training as special operations soldiers, the marines need someone to show them the way. Enter the Marine Officer. The most elite and hardened survivors of the war, the officers leading the Marines are trained in the most advanced combat techniques and have lived through the worst fighting of the war. Even among other officers, the reputation their training program has acquired is one of brutality and ceaseless preparation for the long journey to their new world. As the leaders of the only clones making the trip, the Marine Officer Corps has to be ready for any eventuality, and if that means coming to in the cold vacuum of space to battle the unspeakable, then they have to be ready. Behind the Scenes Marine Captain Tactical Analysis *'Best of the Best of the Rest, Sir:' The greatest warriors in the Atomic Kingdom, the Marine Captain is one of the most dangerous non-commando infantry units known in the world. Their combat skills are on-par with the elite Spetsnaz, and their leadership inspires even the Marine officers under them. Amphibious, inspiring, and deadly. *'Am I That Obvious:' Of course, this also means that the Marine captains are the most obvious lynchpins of the Kingdom. Other armies will devote all available resources to killing them, unless an Atomic Palace is sighted. Operational History ACIN NOTIFICATION TO: Field Commanders, ANPACCOM RE: Chinese Command Structure In recent months, intelligence on the Chinese command structure has been received that intends to enhance our operations in the Chinese theater. Observation of Chinese special forces units, named "Starfleet Marines", has revealed another tier of command in place during their operational deployment on the field. Above their own officer corps, there have been confirmed sightings of a smaller cadre of officers directing operations close to the front. These "Marine captains", as we have translated from recorded battlefield transmissions, are deployed along with these marine forces to facilitate steady communication between their ground elements. As such, these captains should be considered a high-priority target and all firepower directed on them before proceeding on to other targets. It has been predicted that, should they die on the field, Chinese morale will plummet. Already factoring in the considerable lack of direction Chinese clone forces display without human leadership, the death of Marine captains should, theoretically, be considered a turning point in any battles against Atomic Kingdom forces. Category:Units